m&m's
by Jamillefrossard
Summary: Resumo: Mia e Miguel voltaram a namorar, após um ano e meio separados. Ele esta rico por causa do cardio braço e ela não é mais o tempo todo.Mia princesa foi para a Sara Lawrence e seu livro será publicado este ano.Ela se muda para a faculdade.


_Resumo:_

_Mia e Miguel voltaram a namorar, após um ano e meio separados. Ele esta rico por causa do braço cardio e ela não é mais princesa todo o tempo. Mia foi para a Sara Lawrence e seu livro será publicado este ano. Ela se mudará para uma faculdade que por acaso fica perto do loft de Michael. Mia tem que lidar com a faculdade, o lançamento de "Liberte meu coração", seu namorado e todos os seus pequenos problemas._

_Tema Musica __:_

_Eu fiquei contando as horas  
Pra falar com você  
Eu não via o momento  
De te encontrar_

_Eu andei rodando o mundo  
Sem jamais te esquecer  
Quando o amor acha o rumo  
Sempre vai durar _

_Recomeçar depois de um tempo tão longe  
Quero ter você perto de mim  
E transformar dois destinos num mesmo  
Ocupar no mundo um só lugar_

_Entre todos os meus planos o melhor é você  
Mesmo se estou distante penso em nós dois  
Com você eu acredito que o amor tem poder  
Do seu lado eu sinto Alcançar a paz._

_(Destinos - Sandy e Junior)_

_Jamille Frossard._

**Sexta, 06 de setembro, último dia em casa.**

Tudo bem, meu quarto esta uma bagunça! Só se vê caixas e caixas espalhadas pelo chão, cama, e qualquer parte do meu quarto. Eu sabia que mudança dava trabalho, mas não imaginava quanto. É difícil Decidir o que levar eo que deixar aqui. Minha mãe não quer que eu leve tudo porque ela tem a ilusão de que eu vá voltar para casa e também para que eu ter o meu quarto quando eu vier visitá-la (isso faz sentido Mais do que uma coisa de voltar pra casa).

Michael disse que ia me ajudar (ta legal, eu praticamente implorei pra ele vir me ajudar hoje), mas pelo visto vai ser lá sem alojamento, já que eu estou quase saindo de casa e ele ainda não deu sinal de vida.

Com essa mudança eu achei cada coisa! Uma delas foi o meu pijama da Kitty Olá, que eu usei por uma semana quando o Michael foi pro Japão. Talvez um dia eu conte a ele sobre essa época negra da minha vida.

Meu pai chegou para levar minhas coisas para o alojamento!

Aiii meu Deus, minha mãe esta chorando. Ela está tentando esconder, mas tem lágrimas saindo dos olhos ela! Já disse que só vou ficar uns 40 minutos de distância.

Cadê o Michael? Não tem graça arrumar o alojamento com seu pai e seu segurança! Qual é eu ajudei ele a arrumar o quarto quando ele foi pra faculdade.

Sexta, 06 de setembro, no meu novo quarto.

Ok, vou ter que me acostumar um ter um namorado que trabalha e tem Compromissos. Não me aguentei e liguei para o Michael enquanto estava no carro.

Eu: Michael cadê você? Já estou chegando na Sara Lawrence!

Michael: Estou indo, mas teve um imprevisto na Pavlov e tive que resolver. Agora estou nesse maldito engarrafamento na Times com um 42.

Eu: Tudo bem, ainda não cheguei, mas daqui a uns minutos estou chegando.

Michael: Daqui a uns 30 minutos eu chego. Minha irmã também vai te ajudar?

Eu: Esta maluco? Claro que não, a graça é só ter você! Ei bem que você podia trazer uma coisa pra gente comer.

Michael: Opa! Melhor do que eu estava esperando, sem Lilly! Ok, eu passo em algum lugar e levo.

Eu: Eii eu já cheguei, meu pai esta mandando eu desligar o telefone e ajudar com as caixas. Cadê meus PMSP de princesa? Estou te esperando e estou com fome!

Michael: Estou quase achando que esta mais ansiosa pela comida do que pela minha presença!

UE: Quase isso! Te Amo.

Desliguei.

**Sexta, 06 de setembro, 21h, novo quarto.**

Obviamente o trabalho maior foi do Lars, mas eu levei algumas coisas! Até meu pai ajudou. Mamãe disse que vem aqui amanhã para "dar um toque familiar" como ela diz. Quem vê até pensa que ela é dessas donas de casa que tem tudo organizado. Nossa casa é só apresentavelmente arrumada por causa do Sr. Gianini.

Lars e meu pai só subiram as coisas e foram embora, acho que meu pai entendeu o meu telefonema para o Michael. Devo dizer que Michael acertou em cheio quando quis provar para o meu pai que era digno de estar comigo ou coisa assim. O primeiro ministro da Genovia agora é o maior defensor de Michael Moscovitz.

Fui começar uma desencaixotar as coisas enquanto não chegava Michael e adivinhe só: me descobriam aqui! Quer dizer, descobriram que uma princesa de Genovia esta estudando na Sarah Lawrence. Com as eleições e toda aquela história de ter de paparazzi quando eu estava com o JP, fez com que eu fosse Reconhecida mais facilmente. Estava arrumando meu quarto com a porta aberta, já tinham vários quartos É assim que havia também algumas caixas na frente da porta, foi ai que uma menina parou em frente ao quarto e ficou observando, mas não demorou muito para Reconhecer. "Oi, desculpa mas você é uma princesa Mia não é?" Ela perguntou Apesar de já ter certeza. "Sou sim" eu confirmei. "Não acredito que está estudando aqui. Seremos vizinhas, eu sou do quarto aqui ao lado ", ela estava tentando puxar assunto, então me esforcei para fazer o mesmo, apesar de estar mais preocupada com a demora de Michael. "Que bom! Você também perdida com esta como caixas? Não fazia idéia de que era tão trabalhoso mudar se. Vai ver é por isso que minha mãe nunca quis sair lá de casa! ". "Já me mudei algumas vezes, mas não o suficiente para me Tornar uma especialista, então estou na mesma situação que você." Ela concordou comigo. Grandmère sempre diz que não devemos contrariar pessoas mais influentes que nós - o que eu não concordo, não Que eu concordo com a minha avó? - Será que foi por isso que a menina concordou comigo? Lembrei que é bem educado perguntar o nome das pessoas (parte essa é uma das poucas em que eu e Grandmère concordamos) e perguntei como ela se chamava. "Emma! Bem Mia, eu vou deixar você terminar sua mudança! Boa sorte com as caixas! "," Obrigada, você também ".

**Sexta, 06 de Setembro, 22h.**

Consegui dar uma arrumada no quarto antes que Michael chegasse. Agora dava para andar sem esbarrar em alguma caixa ou mala, mas ainda assim havia muito o que arrumar.

Finalmente ouvi uma batida na porta que eu tanto esperava. Lá estava ele, todo lindo me esperando, vestido socialmente já que tinha acabado de sair da Pavlov. Estava com uma calça e blusa social, mas tinha tirado gravata - eu gosto tanto do traje completo, apesar de preferir as roupas casuais e All Star! Ah, ele é lindo de qualquer forma mesmo! - Ainda não consigo me Controlar quando vejo o Michael, ainda mais agora que eu não tenho porquê fazer isso, ele que já é meu namorado. Por isso, joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço (essa coisa do Complexo de histocompatibilidade e esta ficando cada vez mais forte) no instante em que o vi parado na minha porta. Parecia que tínhamos ficado semanas sem nos vermos, pois nos beijávamos tão intensamente quanto nosso não "segundo primeiro beijo 'na charrete do Central Park. Mas uma semana sem o cheiro do Michael é mesmo um bem longo período. Lembrei que ainda estávamos no corredor do alojamento e que eu já tinha Sido facilmente Reconhecida pela minha vizinha Emma, então relutei mas parei o beijo, convidando-o a entrar.

Ele notou uma intensidade e urgência do beijo e brincou "Parece que alguém esqueceu uma fome!", Eu respondi "É, você tem esse efeito em mim" Michael deu aquele sorriso perfeito e colocou uma embalagem de comida em cima de uma caixa e se jogou na minha cama, parecendo realmente cansado com o dia de trabalho. Certo, agora eu me senti culpada por ter implorado para que ele viesse me ajudar um arrumar o quarto após um dia de trabalho, ainda mais uma sexta-feira. Vou ter que me acostumar um ter um namorado que trabalha tanto.

Vi Michael deitado, com alguns botões da camisa abertos e lembrei que gostava da gravata.

"Gosto quando E.U.A. o traje completo"

"Hã?"

"A gravata!"

"Ah sim! Me encontre ao meio dia, talvez me com ela veja! Mas não espere me ver usando aquilo No fim do dia. Ela saiu do meu pescoço no segundo que entrei no carro! "

"Certo, não nos vamos ver agora almoço."

Michael riu e meu estômago Roncou, mas graças a Deus só eu ouvi. Fui ver o que ele tinha comprado para comer e lá estava uma caixinha de yakissoba de legumes. Ainda não contei a Miguel sobre o meu pseudo-vegetarianismo.

"Resquícios do Japão?" Eu perguntei. Michael só riu e eu tomei como um Sim. Mostrei a ele o banheiro para caso ele Quisesse lavar o rosto ou coisa assim, totalmente o que ele aceitou.

Enquanto ele usava o banheiro, eu arrumei a comida em cima de uma caixa no chao, peguei um lençol para servir de toalha pra mesa 'e sentei no chão esperando que ele voltasse para comermos.

Ele saiu do banheiro e se JUNTOU a mim no chão.

Começamos a comer e conversar sobre o nosso dia e tudo o mais, até que fomos fazer o que realmente devia ser feito e ficamos horas e mais horas tirando coisas de Guardando e Caixas, relembrando ...

Michael achou uma caixa que guardo em nossas lembranças como fotos, como cartas anônimas, algumas conversas Instantâneas que eu imprimi. Ele ficou falando que achava que eu não estava nem ai pra ele e tal.

Ficamos até tarde arrumando tudo, até que de repente e fui falar com ele e ele simplesmente tinha capotado "de sono sem tapete que eu coloquei aos pés da cama com umas almofadas no chão. Me senti completamente culpada eo acordei para que ele dormisse decentemente. Ele levantou cambaleando e caiu feito pedra na cama!

**Sábado, 07 de setembro, às 8:00, deitada.**

Cadê o Michael? Acabei de acordar e ele simplesmente não está aqui. Chamei por ele e não ouvi nenhuma resposta, mas a preguiça de levantar pra ver se ele deixou um bilhete ainda é maior, então resolvi ficar deitada esperando ele fazer contato.

AI MEU DEUS! Minha mãe vem aqui hoje de manhã! O que ela vai pensar se encontrar com o Michael aqui? E de roupa de trabalho, o que significa que ele não chegou aqui cedo hoje e sim Ontem à noite.

Eu sei que ele não foi embora porque uma bolsa dele está no meu campo de visão.

Tudo bem, vou ligar pra ele. Confesso que só vou ligar porque meu celular esta do meu lado.

Epa, que barulho é esse? Ah, ele deixou o celular aqui!

Tem alguém entrando, acho que é ele.

Sábado, 07 de setembro, 9:00.

"Bom dia!" Ele disse quando viu minha cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

"Bom dia!" Tentei responder na mesma empolgação.

Ele veio me beijar e eu virei o rosto, fazendo que ele beijasse minha bochecha.

"O que foi?", Disse Michael.

"Acabei de acordar" eu o lembrei, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia, o que Deveria ser pelo menos.

"E daí?"

"Daí que eu não escovei os dentes"

"Mia, eu já disse, eu gosto dos seus germes!", Riu ele.

"Que bom, mas eu não gosto dos meus germes Michael!"

"Quem tem que gostar sou eu, não você!"

"Os germes são meus tudo bem? Enfim, você estava onde? Procurei você por toda parte. "Eu sou uma mentirosa tão grande! Deviam me dar um título de garota mais mentirosa ou coisa assim.

"Tem certeza que você me procurou Mia?"

"Tenho, não te vi no banheiro, por trás nem de nenhuma caixa ..."

"Então porque meu bilhete continua preso na porta do banheiro?"

Instantaneamente eu olhei para o banheiro e lá estava um super papel escrito "Fui na rua, não demoro! Michael."

"Está certo, eu confesso, não levantei da cama, estava esperando você fazer contato!"

Ele riu e colocou uma sacola na mesa-caixa que ontem jantamos.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei

"O nosso café! Seria bem legal se você levantasse porque eu estou com fome mesmo! "

Levantei com muita dificuldade e realmente expressando minha falta de vontade em sair dali. Fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal e quando voltei tinham dois cafés sabor caramelo com bastante espuma faz alguns pãezinhos e Starbucks.

"Já posso te beijar ou tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer?", Disse ele no tom irônico que eu adoro.

"É ... voce pode "eu ri.

Michael me beijou e depois sentou no chão para tomarmos café.

Ele me deu umas idéias, sobre como arrumar o quarto. Disse que é bem útil fazer uma mini-cozinha e ter algo mais que uma caixa Adequado para comer alguma coisa de vez em quando. Como o quarto é um pouco maior que os normais, Michael sugeriu fazer um mini-loft, e eu particularmente gostei bastante da idéia.

**Sábado, 07 de setembro, 9:30.**

"Mia, eu estava pensando, numa e vai dividir o quarto com alguém?"

"Eu não sei! Parece que sim, tem duas camas aqui, mas uma pessoa ainda não deu sinal de vida.! "

"Falando e dividir quarto, o Boris vai lá para o sótão hoje a tarde."

"E falando em ir para o loft, minha mãe vem aqui daqui a pouco."

"Ah, eu aproveito e dou uma baqueta que eu comprei pro Rocky, está lá no carro."

Ele COMPROU uma baqueta para o meu irmão?! Definitivamente eu amo meu namorado! Minha mãe vai matar ele, mas tudo bem, ele é perfeito!

"Você comprou uma baqueta pro Rocky?"

"Comprei. É menor que uma como comuns, Deve ser pra criança ou coisa assim. Sua mãe eo Sr. Gianini vão me odiar por isso, mas tudo bem! ", Riu ele.

"A questão não é essa Michael, o negócio é que a minha mãe vai te ver aqui".

"E qual é o problema disso?"

"Ela vai ver que Dormiu aqui."

"Continuo com a minha pergunta ..."

"Michael!"

"Mia, a sua mãe sabe que a gente dorme Frequentemente juntos desde o seu baile de formatura!"

"Mas ela nunca realmente te Viu no meu quarto, então ela DEVE Manter uns 5% de ilusão de que a gente só conversa quando eu vou pra sua casa."

"Eu realmente não acho que sua mãe cultive essa ilusão, muito pelo contrario. Ela me parece bem realista quanto a isso. "

Certo, sabe minha mãe, não que eu tenha contado, mas ficou bem na cara quando eu cheguei no dia seguinte da formatura de mãos dadas com o Michael, mas a minha mãe não precisa Rubro ele aqui pra ela ter Certeza de que a filha dela não é mais virgem.

Juro que meu celular tocou e era minha mãe dizendo que estava chegando em 10 minutos com o Rocky.

"Tchau Michael! Minha mãe esta chegando com o meu irmão. "

Ele riu e disse:

"Para de me expulsar! Olha que oportuno, seu irmão vem também, ai eu entrego uma baqueta pra ele."

"Pode deixar que eu entrego."

"Eu não! Você vai ficar com os créditos de ter comprado ".

"Eu falo que foi você. Vai Michael, minha mãe esta chegando. "  
Ele estava rindo horrores e eu sinceramente não estava vendo nada de divertido naquilo.

"Michael ..." eu disse impaciente para que ele fosse embora. Não que eu Quisesse que ele fosse, mas pela coisa com a minha mãe. E o Vinha Rocky e crianças sempre fazem perguntas inconvenientes como "Michael, porque você está aqui tão cedo?"

"Posso sair, entrar esperar sua mãe e finjo que estou chegando naquele momento?"

"Não Michael, esta com você a sua roupa de trabalho, isso ninguém E.U.A. num sábado de manhã pra visitar uma namorada!"

"Caramba como você é maluca! Esta bem eu vou ", ele disse Revirando os olhos e sem acreditar que eu estava mandando ele ir embora.

Então ele levantou, pegou uma bolsa dele, me deu um beijo e saiu.

Fui ate a janela do quarto que dava pra rua e vi minha mãe sair do táxi. Pelo menos Michael tinha saído do meu quarto, logo, uma dela bem pequena chance de se encontrar com ele era. Mal se passaram 3 minutos e bateram na porta. Caramba como a minha mãe é rápida! Fui abrir a porta e me deparo com ...

"Michael! O que você está fazendo aqui? Minha mãe já chegou. Eu disse que não era pra fingir que chegou hoje, não vai colar. Não com você vestido desse jeito e. .. "

"Mia!" Ele me interrompeu. "Eu esqueci a chave do carro."

"Ah sim." Peguei uma chave dele, fechando uma porta logo depois.

Agora sim, 2 minutos depois era a minha mãe e meu irmão.

**Sábado, 07 de setembro.**

Minha mãe está toda surpresa por eu ter "conseguido" arrumar tudo tão rápido. Ela está Revirando tudo pra ver se não tem nada faltando.

"Tinha gente aqui?"

Como ela descobriu? Será que eu estou com o cheiro do Michael?

"Nã-ão! Por quê? ".

"Tem dois copos de Starbucks!"

DROGA! Como eu fui me esquecer disso. Mia Pensa rápido, pensa numa desculpa.

"É que eu tomei um ontem a noite pra sabe como é né, ficar acordada, tinha muita coisa pra arrumar! E outro hoje de manhã "

Até que eu me sai bem, mas sério, eu sou tão burra! Como eu fui me esquecer disso logo? Tive tanto trabalho pra tirar o Michael daqui ea primeira coisa que ela é nota justamente os copos do Starbucks?

Meu irmão está correndo de um lado pro outro do quarto. Preciso comprar uns brinquedos pra deixar aqui quando ele vier.

"Mia, Mia, você não vai mais voltar lá pra casa?" O Rocky perguntou. Como eu posso deixar uma criança assim? Vou sentir tanta falta dele.

"Vou sim, mas só de vez em quando, pra ver você, a mamãe, o Sr. Gianini eo Fat Louie".

"Mas por que só de vez em quando?"

"Por que a irmã vai estudar aqui."

"Por que você vai estudar aqui?"

"Porque foi aqui que me aceitaram."

"E por que não aceitaram em outro lugar?"

"Na verdade, outros aceitaram em lugares, mas eu quis aqui ..."

"Por que você quis aqui?"

Aaai Fiiiim Não tem isso??

"Porque eu quis Rocky!"

"Por que você quis Mia?"

"Rocky, deixa a sua irmã, a gente já falou disso" pos fim Minha mãe como intermináveis perguntas. Sério, criança por que faz tanta pergunta? As únicas pessoas que tem paciência de responder a todas intermináveis dúvidas de meu irmão é o Pai dele, Grandmère (e isso pra mim será um eterno mistério!) Eo Michael, que as vezes esquece que o Rock tem 2 anos e como ele conversa com se tivesse a mesma idade de Michael.

Meu irmão é uma espécie de admirador do Michael ou sei lá o que! É sempre assim: Michael senta, senta o Rocky. Michael encosta no sofá, encosta rochosa no sofá. Michael cruza a perna, Rocky cruza uma perna (essa parte só ele tenta, já crianças que tem dificuldades em Sérias Por um pé em cima da outra perna!). E assim eles batem altos papos.

Ai meu Deus por que a minha mãe não consegue cuidar do filho dela? Será que ela não vê que ele está desarrumando meu guarda roupa todo? Tudo bem, ela não está vendo. Definitivamente tenho que comprar brinquedos pro Rock.

**Sábado, 07 de Setembro, 20:00.**

Agora sim meu quarto esta arrumado. Mamãe e foram embora Rocky e eu tive que ReoRGaNiZaR tudo.

Ainda não sei se vou ter colega de quarto ou não. Teoricamente eu tenho, mas as aulas começam segunda feira e ninguém apareceu aqui.

Com toda essa correria eu acabei deixando meu livro de lado, não vi se tem e-mail da editora nem nada. Ela DEVE estar louca porque o livro está prestes a ser lançado e eu sumi Nos últimos quatro dias, já que estava desarrumando meu quarto e este arrumando.

Depois que Daphine Delacroix foi descoberta, acabei tendão alguns PMSP como uma agilidade No processo de lançamento. Um mês depois do livro ter Sido aceito, ele estava revisado. A editora quis fazer algumas alterações, adaptar o livro para adolescentes mas eu não aceitei, então ele será publicado exatamente como escrevi, sem uma vírgula a mais (exceto a correção da!).

Pelo o que me lembro falta eu escolher e fazer os agradecimentos a capa.

Grandmère é claro que já expressou sua falta de apoio a "Liberte meu coração", mas com esta empenhada a festa de lançamento simplesmente porque é uma festa e isso pra ela já é mais do que o suficiente. Eu já entendi o objetivo dela! É fazer uma super festa com imprensa, revistas, fotógrafos e abafar a parte principal livro o que é e virar uma festa pra sair nas colunas de fofoca com entrevistas e tudo mais. Mas eu não vou deixar ela fazer isso, não fiquei um ano e meio escrevendo um romance pra ela chegar e mudar tudo.

Michael me ligou a tarde querendo fazer alguma coisa a noite, mas o Boris está lá de mudança, então sugeri fazermos alguma coisa nós quatro (eu e Michael, Tina e Boris) amanhã. Vou aproveitar a noite livre pra por minhas coisas em dia com uma editora.

**Sábado, 07 de Setembro, às 22:30.**

Fiz meus agradecimentos. Fiquei horas pensando em quem eu não poderia deixar de agradecer e resolvi que só colocaria quem realmente merece.

"_Agradecimentos:_

_À minha mãe e meu pai (Helen Thermopolis e Philipe Grimaldi Renaldo). Tina Hakin Baba, por me apresentar ao mundo do romance. Dr. Loco. Lilly Moscovitz. Michael Moscovitz por sempre acreditar em mim, até quando eu não acredito. Fat Louie por ter ficado ao meu lado (literalmente) em todos os momentos deste livro. " _

Acho que homenageou a todos que realmente merecem:

_**Meus pais**_: Eles são meus pais! Sem eles eu simplesmente não estaria aqui. Ok, isso é bem clichê, mas é verdade. Eles são como pessoas que vão estar sempre comigo, independente de qualquer coisa.

_**Tina Hakin Baba**_: Ela é a chave de tudo! Sem ela eu não ia ter lido tantos romances e não teria me apaixonado e valorizado assim tanto este gênero literário!

_**Dr. Loco**_: Me ajudou nenhum pior momento da minha vida, mesmo com seus Insistentes conselhos de mustangs, foi ele quem me incentivou a fazer algo da minha vida além de me lamentar pela coisa toda com o Michael.

_**Lilly Moscovitz**_: Não esteve presente neste momento da minha vida, mas muitos outros em Esteve, sempre me Incentivando (da forma muitas vezes torta dela, mas sei que sempre quis o meu bem) a ser uma pessoa melhor.

_**Michael Moscovitz**_: Preciso mesmo de um comentário pra ele? Só porque ele foi o primeiro a ler meu livro, sempre acreditou em mim, achou um absurdo eu "passado não ter" nenhuma pra faculdade (coisa que meus amigos não fizeram, por mim só lamentaram). Foi ele que me disse que escrever era meu talento oculto!

_**Fat Louie**_: Ele é meu gato oras! Ficou comigo o tempo todo, não meu colo, quando ninguém sabia que eu estava escrevendo.

Vou ligar pra Tina pra combinarmos uma hora de ir para o Loft do Michael. Acho que vou chamar um también Lilly.

Resolvi ir em casa almoçar, já que eu ainda não fiz uma mini-cozinha sugeriu que Michael e não quero comer sozinha.

**Domingo, 08 de Setembro, 20:00, no loft do Michael.**

A folga de Lars terminou, então ele foi me buscar na faculdade e me levou pra casa, almoçou lá e tudo!

Rocky ficou especialmente feliz em me ver, nem parecia que me viu ontem. Pegou aquele monte de brinquedos e espalhou tudo pela sala. Ele tenta brincar com o Fat Louie, mas ele não sabe que o Louie não gosta dele. Rocky puxa o gato pelo rabo e sempre pega os objetos brilhantes que o Fat Louie junta no banheiro meu.

Sr. Gianini estava corrigindo uns testes e fiquei realmente muito feliz por não ter um teste meu naquela pilha. Também foi bom não precisar ficar rodeando o Sr. G. pra tentar saber minha nota antes do resto da turma.

Depois de almoçar macarrão de arroz e uma salada com gergelim (o que não pareceu ser o suficiente para o apetite do Lars) fiquei vendo um programa entediante sobre galerias de arte, que a minha mãe estava assistindo enquanto fingia brincar com o Rock.

Logo depois Lilly me ligou perguntando que horas eu ia pro Michael, porque ela precisava de uma carona já que a mãe dela tinha feito um monte de comida congelada pra mandar pra ele e ainda tinha umas coisas decorativas que ela tinha comprado, uma vez que segundo a sra. Moscovitz, se fosse pelo Michael, a casa dele só ia ter cama, o computador, fogão (talvez) e geladeira (fora o banheiro que já vem dentro né!).

Passei na casa da Lilly eo carro ficou cheio de almofadas e peças de decoração completamente desnecessárias e que tenho 90% de certeza de que Michael não vai usar.

Quando chegamos, Tina já estava lá. Michael, Boris e Lars Tiveram o trabalho de subir com tudo. A coisa mais útil foi o lance da comida congelada e ainda tinha os super gostosos biscoitinhos da vovó Moscovitz (acabamos com eles em dois tempos!).

Kenny chegou uns 30 minutos depois de nós e agora estamos esperando uma super pizza que pedimos pra comer enquanto vemos um filme que ainda não escolhemos.

Estão falando pra eu parar de escrever.

A pizza chegou, depois eu escrevo mais.

**Domingo, 08 de setembro, às 23:30 h, no carro.**

Depois de muito discutirmos, resolvemos ver um filme que todos já tinham visto! Fomos procurar na coletânea do Michael e eu insisti para vermos Star Wars, mas ninguém quis alem do Michael, então escolhemos "O Senhor dos Anéis - A Sociedade do Anel". Não sei porque nós temos uma forte atração por filmes longos!  
Na verdade ninguém realmente viu o filme por completo, já que ficou jogando pipoca um no outro! Boris e ficaram dizendo Michael como falas dos personagens a toda hora. O loft ficou uma bagunça generalizada! Sorte que a Maya (a empregada dos Moscovitz) vai lá amanhã. Acho que ela vai ficar indo lá duas vezes por semana ou coisa assim.

Como todos nós voltaremos amanhã um estudar, não ficamos até muito tarde. Logo depois que terminou o filme, eu liguei para o Lars e agora estou chegando sem alojamento.

Será que eu vou conseguir fazer amizades ou pelo menos com alguém socializar? Os meus amigos são todos de antes de descobrir que sou princesa (exceto a Tina, mas ela também tem um segurança, isso nos aproximou!).

Não quero ser daquelas pessoas famosas que andam com seus seguranças e todos tem medo de chegar perto. Adoro o Lars, mas ele não me ajuda um InterAgir.

Acabei de chegar, vou para o meu quarto e cair na cama.

**Segunda, 09 de setembro, às 10:00.**

Sério, estou perdida aqui! Se não fosse o Lars eu já estaria perdida faz tempo.

Fui pegar o meu horário e eis a surpresa: Eu não tenho um horário (!). Não um fixo. Minha turma é pequena ea gente fica numa mesa redonda onde o professor se junta um nós. Também não tenho muitos professores, nem matérias e. É o seguinte, o professor deste período escolhe um tema (caso nenhum romance escolheu ele! Nada mais Apropriado) e vamos ler diversos livros sobre o tema e discutir as características, o tipo de linguagem e tudo o mais e não escolhemos próximo semestre Outro tema E segue assim. Com isso eu não tenho um horário determinado.

Agora eu tenho um pequeno intervalo e vou comer alguma coisa.

Me senti como uma Kate Holmes em "A filha do presidente quando ela" chega na faculdade e todos ficam olhando para ela na sala e com medo de chegar perto. Só agora eu valorizo nos anos na AEHS! Lá eu conhecia todo mundo e as pessoas tinham medo de mim não, talvez só quando eu comecei a andar com um guarda costas, mas felizmente isso não durou muito.

Na primeira aula o professor não falou muita coisa, só disse como seria o critério de avaliações e falou um pouco da faculdade. Bem que uma Lilly disse que não valia a pena ir ao primeiro dia de aula, ela tinha total razão para Cabular o primeiro dia!

Não preciso de mais um passe para ir ao banheiro ou beber água, eu simplesmente saio da sala e vou!

Tina acabou de me mandar uma mensagem de texto.

"_Mia, como você está? Nossa isso aqui é gigantesco! Eu tenho um professor muito gato e ele tem cara de ser pouco mais velho que o Michael, como pode isso? O.o_

_Os professores da AEHS São todos tão comuns e velhos. O Boris pode nem sonhar em ler isso! Rsrsrsrs. Você não vai acreditar, conheci uma menina que adora romances como nós! Falei do seu livro pra ela. Viu amigos já tem uma leitora sem ser seus e seu livro ainda nem saiu! Já conheceu alguém? Fez amizade? Conta tudo Mia! Beiijos. "_

Minha Nossa como uma Tina fala! E ela já fez amizade e ela assim como eu, tem um segurança atrás dela. Vai ver é porque ela fala muito, ter ajudado isso deve.

Ai meu Deus, acabou meu intervalo e eu esqueci de comer! Vou correr atrás de alguma comida rápido.

**Segunda, 09 de setembro, às 15:00 h, no alojamento.**

Depois que eu lembrei de comer, eu corri pra sala e lá estava outra novidade: Eu posso comer na sala de aula.

Estava realmente prestando a atenção na aula de introdução a escrita, mas depois que eu vi que o professor só ia ficar revisando coisas que eu vi a três meses atrás e fui responder a Tina.

"_Oi Tina! Eu estou bem e você? Nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta da AEHS! E eu não tenho nenhum professor bonito, pelo menos não até agora! Isso ao menos é parecido com um hahahahaha AEHS (Sr. Gianini que me perdoe, mas não sei o que a minha mãe viu nele fisicamente!). Você já esta fazendo propaganda do livro meu? Ainda não consegui fazer nenhuma amizade. O dificulta um pouco Lars '. Depois eu falo com você. Beijos "_

**Segunda, 09 de setembro, 18h.**

Já tenho um monte de textos pra ler e fazer críticas! No momento eu tenho que ler sobre Jane Austen! Que maravilha, meu 'dever de casa' é ler sobre uma escritora que eu amo! Já adorei esse curso.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui ver meus e-mails pra saber se a Megan (?) Tinha me mandado as capas de "Liberte meu coração" para eu dar a minha opinião ou coisa assim e adivinha? Meu computador deu pau! Justo agora que eu tenho que fazer pra críticas. Tenho que consertar isso logo (não eu exatamente). Pensei em chamar o Michael, mas ele DEVE estar muito ocupado, vou perguntar se ele conhece algum técnico pra vir aqui (o que ele obviamente DEVE conhecer já que ele tem uma empresa de robótica, basicamente).

Enquanto isso, eu vou ter que ficar vendo os e-mails pelo blackberry mesmo. Grandmère acha o BlackBerry a melhor coisa que já inventaram na vida e diz que eu sou antiquada por usar só as Funções básicas do celular. Falando nela, estou até estranhando que ela ainda não tenha me ligado pra saber como foi meu primeiro dia na faculdade e ficar falando como ela idealizava o primeiro dia dela na Sara Lawrence, mas isso não foi Possível porque ela escolheu casar-se com meu avô (é o que ela repete toda hora!).

**Segunda, 09 de setembro, às 21:30.**

Michael me ligou pra saber como tinha Sido meu primeiro dia e tudo o mais. Contei um total ele da minha falta de sociabilidade e fiquei reclamando que uma presença do Lars não colabora muito. "Não vejo problemas com o Lars. Ele é muito simpático! Você Deveria ficar feliz por ter um segurança que te ajuda ao invés de atrapalhar te! "

!!!!!!!!

"Já que gosta dele tanto assim, vou convidá-lo a entrar na próxima sexta-feira que eu for ai na sua casa!" Sabia que ele não aceitaria, porque sexta-feira é praticamente o nosso dia oficial de ficarmos nos agarrando na casa DELE (acho que o Boris já percebeu, pois ele sempre da um jeito de ir fazer alguma coisa ou de se encontrar com Tina que) já ficamos a semana toda longe.

"Sem Radicalismos ok? Tudo tem o seu limite. Lars é legal, mas sextas-feiras ele fica no corredor! ".

Eu ri e disse "Aham, sei! Sério, eu gosto do Lars, mas ele atrapalha um pouco um fazer amizades. No inicio até vocês que me conhecem desde sempre ficaram intimidados com uma presença dele. "

"Tudo bem, você venceu! Mas e os professores como são? "

"Defina 'como são?"

"Ah Mia, são bons ou o que?"

"São Acho que, assim não dá pra saber. É só o primeiro dia. Tina perguntou se eu tinha professores bonitos e disse que ela tinha realmente um gato professor e que parecia ter uma sua idade. Os meus são todos velhos, pelo menos isso é igual à escola! Com todo respeito ao Sr. Gianini! "

"Que bom!" Michael riu. "Vou falar para o Boris que a Tina está feliz por ter professores bonitos!"

"Michael! Você não é nem doido. E até parece que não teve professoras bonitas. "

"Calmaa eu não vou falar nada brincadeira, é! Meu curso não é um curso que tenha muitas mulheres, mas a que eu tive ... É gata ela realmente era! "Ele disse pra me provocar.

"Sei ... Bom pra você né! "Eu disse ironicamente. Em seguida ouvi alguém bater na porta, imaginei que era uma Emma ou a minha colega de quarto, finalmente.

"Michael, eu tenho que desligar, aqui estão batendo na porta!"

"Tudo bem, vai lá! Boa aula amanha! Tomara que continue professores sem os bonitos! "

"Engraçado você! Beijos, te amo! "

"Também te amo."

Corri para ver quem era e quando abri vi ... "Grandmère? O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora? Quer dizer, são quase oito da noite ... "

"Oi pra você também Amelia!"

"Grandmère Oi. O que está fazendo aqui? "

"Isso é jeito de me receber? Vim ver como você esta, se precisa de alguma coisa, saber como foi seu primeiro dia de aula ... "  
Nossa, como ela esta boazinha! Aumentaram Será que uma quantidade de nicotina do cigarro que ela fuma? Doido Bem que o Michael disse que uma vez ele ficou quase 'Só de sentir o cheiro!

"Pensei que fosse uma Emma, uma vizinha aqui do lado"

"Mas me diz, como foi o primeiro dia de aula? Os professores são bons? Ah, é claro que são! Eu tinha tantos planos para quando viesse estudar aqui ... Um deles era me envolver com algum professor! Isso sempre dá certo. "

Não sei porque eu ainda me espanto com os absurdos que a minha avó fala.

"Você podia também fazer isso Continuou ela".

!!!!!!!!!

"Grandmère, eu Tenho um namorado!"  
"Você é tão ingênua Amélia, ele não precisa saber!"

"Chega dos seus conselhos, por favor! Meu dia foi bom sim e os professores me pareceram ser bem competentes e não tem a menor cara de quem se envolvem com alunas. "

"Esses são os piores! Por que você tem duas camas? "  
"É da minha colega de quarto, mas ela ainda não apareceu."

"E nem vai aparecer!"

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu pedi."

"Você fez o que?"

"Eu pedi Amélia, qual é a dificuldade de entender isso?"

"Você pediu pra dormir aqui ninguém?"  
"Touché!"  
"Pode me dizer o motivo?"

"Você é uma princesa, ter que tem a sua privacidade. E outra, não é bom ter alguém aqui te espionando, ou vai que é alguém que quer dar um golpe sem seu pai? "

"E desde quando você se preocupa com a minha privacidade? Meu pai sabe disso? Que mania vocês tem de pensar sempre o pior das pessoas ... "

"É claro que ele sabe. E ele concordou quer saber se "

"Pra quem sempre quis viver integralmente uma faculdade, você esta acabando com uma experiência Minha"

"Nunca quis ter colegas de quarto e chega de drama."

Olha quem fala, justo ela que vive fazendo um teatro, alias, ela podia ir trabalhar Naqueles grupos teatrais que rodam o mundo e levam um ano para chegar ao local de origem, talvez algo como o Cirque du Soleil.

Ela ficou lá mais um tempo com perguntando tinha sido, como estava a faculdade, se eu entraria para alguma atividade extracurricular e para variar, Criticou a minha bagunça. Ela diz que eu sou assim por causa da minha mãe que não me educou direito e permitia uma bagunça generalizada. Obviamente tem muito exagero nisso. É fato que a minha mãe não é das mais organizadas, mas também não vivíamos no Caos! (Quando estava chegando perto disso, a gente arrumava. E a nossa casa melhorou bastante com uma chegada do Sr. G. nunca mais Também cortaram a nossa Luz, porque ele sempre lembra de pagar.).

Depois de fazer as críticas do meu quarto eu disse a ela que eu precisava de um fogão pequenos e já que não terei uma colega de quarto, um sofá seria ficar bem legal pra nenhum lugar da segunda cama. Ah! Claro, o frigobar. Pronto, meu mini-montado esta loft. Até a comida para por no frigobar eu já tinha, já que o Michael fica me empurrando a comida congelada que faz uma mãe dele (não que a comida não seja boa, mas ela faz muita e sempre sobra. Ele quis dar pra Lilly, mas Ela tem também um dela).

Antes eu recusava porque não tinha aonde colocar, mas agora eu vou ter e devo dizer que a sra. Moscovitz ea Maya cozinham muito bem, mas meus preferidos são os biscoitos da vovó.

Michael pediu pra mãe dele fazer um pacotinho de biscoito pra mim, para que eu parasse de comer os dele.

Tudo bem, já que eu não vou dividir quarto com ninguém, preciso pensar numa decoração para o quarto. Eu posso pintar as paredes?

**Terça-feira, 10 de Setembro, 12:00, no refeitório.**

Ontem a noite eu consegui ver as capas que mandou um Megan. Devo confessar que o BlackBerry foi uma invenção e tanto. Gostei bastante de uma capa que tinha uma menina e ao fundo um campo bem bonito. Era tudo no estilo medieval, já que é uma época do filme. A menina era bem parecida com uma Keira Knightley em Orgulho "e Preconceito".

Esqueci de falar! O lançamento vai ser segunda-feira que vem! Grandmère esta uma pilha de nervos, ela ainda não desistiu de fazer do lançamento, um acontecimento super. Inclusive, marcou uma entrevista com um Teen People para falar sobre o livro (teoricamente) na quinta-feira.

Hoje a aula foi mais interessante do que ontem e nós debatemos características dos romances de Jane Austen e meu Deus, como o Sr. Darcy é perfeito! E a Elizabeth estava completamente certa em não querer se casar (apesar de que se fosse com o Darcy eu casava na hora, mesmo ele sendo um tanto mau humorado no inicio!) casar por las e ela nem era velha! "Orgulho e Preconceito" é uma espécie de autobiografia da Jane Austen, em que já "Becoming Jane", estrelado por aquela atriz que fez de mim, nenhum filme da minha vida, uma Anne Hathaway (ela adora Michael, eu gosto de pensar que é Porque ela faz o meu papel e não porque ela é bonita) é basicamente a mesma coisa que a vida de Elizabeth, com a diferença de que Jane não se casou com o Sr. Darcy, alias, nem ela se casou. Fiquei com pena dela, eu gostava do Tom Lefroy.

Conheci uma menina hoje. Ela é brasileira, Mariana. Conversamos no intervalo e ela não sabia quem eu era! Adoro quando isso acontece, porque vejo que uma pessoa esta falando comigo porque gostou de mim e não por eu ser princesa.

A Mariana também escreve um diário! E escreve quase tão Frequentemente quanto eu. Isso é bom, porque ai ela não fica me olhando com cara de "Mia, chega de escrever". No intervalo comentamos Quais os lugares mais estranhos que já paramos para escrever. Eu acho que foi na escada da AEHS quando eu apertei o botão de alarme de incêndio para Cabular o boicote da Lilly. Fora o lugar dos Pingüins no Central Park, que não é estranho, mas fede.

Mariana disse que já parou para escrever em baixo de uma ponte que também não tinha o melhor cheiro!

Ela foi pegar o almoço dela, acho que vou fazer o mesmo antes que eu esqueça.

**Terça-feira, 10 de Setembro, 13:00.**

Grandmère que fazer dessa entrevista para a Teen People, uma entrevista. Ela cismou que eu tenho um que 'escolher' Vestido dentre três que ela SELECIONOU. Ela pediu para abrir uma loja da Chanel pra mim hoje a noite, mas eu ainda vou convence-la de que isso é completamente dispensável. Minha calça jeans da Colcci e uma blusa bem simpática que eu comprei semana passada na própria Chanel, está ótimo.

Esqueci de perguntar ao Michael se alguém poderia consertar meu computador. Vou ligar pra ele mais tarde.

Ah! Meu pai chega amanhã em Nova York. Pelo visto esse romance dele com a Srta. Martinez vai pra frente. Eles estão juntos desde a formatura minha, devo dizer que me surpreendi com meu pai, porque namoro a distância não é muito a cara dele. Quer dizer, nenhum namoro cara dele é! Mas fico feliz por ele ter finalmente parado com uma mulher, mas só tem uma coisa ... Precisava ser uma professora minha? Já não me basta minha mãe com o professor de Matemática, tem agora com meu pai uma professora de tradução? É uma espécie de carma ou coisa assim? Se bem que poderia ser bem pior, imagina se eu ainda tivesse aula com ela? Ter dois professores fazendo parte da sua família ninguém merece. O Sr. Gianini é legal e tudo o mais, mas a Srta. Martinez enrolou para ler meu livro no colégio e agora esta toda se exibindo para o meu pai, falando que sempre viu em mim um talento para ser escritora e isso é uma baita mentira porque ela já disse que eu falo muito sobre celebridades. Em "Liberte meu coração" eu nem cito celebridade alguma (certo, a história se passa na época medieval, ainda não existia Hollywood. Como eles viviam sem Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt e seus filhos semanais?).

Tenho que voltar para a aula, mais tarde eu escrevo.


End file.
